ethnipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Home
Some HELP Would Be Great To those viewing this Wiki, you may notice many stub articles or article of generic information of any work. Understand and please keep in mind that this Wikia only has two contributers at the moment, and our knowledges can only go so far and can only encompass so many ethnic groups. Why bother writing about ethnic groups beyond our knowledge - this is simply to keep Ethnipedia Wiki from becoming biased on a group of one certain region, which will continue with the lack of contributers. European ethnic groups is not my area of expertise as are Asian, North African, Muslim or Native American groups, some articles such as Germans, Ukrainians, Belarusians and French People can really use some kicks by good contributions and improvements. I would also appreciate the creating of pages for Italian people, Dutch people, English people, some major groups. If those are taken care of, Ethnipedia Wiki would really be complete. So there it is, I will only continue now writing about groups within my realm of knowledge. FilipinoMan (talk) 17:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC)FilipinoMan 'What to Expect?' Each page has the following: *Pictures and visuals related to that ethnic group *Etymology (origin) of the word used to refer to that certain group *A section or two describing their ancestry and origin, if it is easily traceable *You will also learn about the many historical kingdoms that ethnic group may have established *Other important eras of that group, such as rebellions, wars, depressions, supremacies and etc. *Their language and religion, perhaps the two defining traits of a certain culture *Art, music and architecture (if possible), please keep in mind that this Wiki only contains one contributor at the moment (help would be greatly appreciated) so these are not generally areas of expertise *And perhaps this one may make the viewer's mouths water or turn their stomachs inside-out, the cuisine! You will also be able to read about a certain ethnic group's food, the types of food produced or even grown as well as culinary traditions *A table that shows prominent and important people that belong to a certain ethnic group and famous/prominent people that have origins or ancestry to that certain ethnic group by any noticeable means, including a picture of them and a short description of what they are prominent or well-known for. Keep in mind that many of these people who simply contain ancestry to a certain group have long renounced their ancestors' ways and have fully assimilated into another surrounding group's culture. If the ethnic group's language is not written in the Latin script, a translation in the native script/language is placed underneath the name as it would be read in English just like in the intro since it is Wikipedia and Wikia tradition to display an ethnic group's name or a person's name in his native language *Want to make sure this information is no lie? No problem, at the bottom of every page is a "Works Cited" section that lists the footnotes leading to internet source although please understand that due to the overwhelm of looking for a source, sometimes information is the same as it is at Wikipedia. 'Ethnicity vs Nationality?' This is not a Wiki about the histories of countries, but of a certain ethnic group. However, since many ethnic groups are descended from one particular country, the history of some articles may favor towards that specific country - but it all depends. For example, for ethnic groups like Filipinos, Indians, Spanish people or Mongols, most of the page's historical events may appear to favor the histories of the Philippines, India, Mongolia or Spain. For groups like the Arabs, Turks or Malays, multiple nations are involved in that group's history since people that belong to these groups inhabit multiple countries. You'll also be given brief histories of diaspora populations since this Wiki is about ethnic groups and not countries themselves. For example, the Han Chinese people constitute one of America's biggest migrant populations from Asia, you'll be given briefs about their experiences in the Gold Rush. Also understand that what people consider themselves to be also plays a major factor to that, this is known as a ''panethnicity. ''For example, most of North Africa's Muslims are Arabs by panethnicity, most of Malaysia's Muslims are Malays by panethnicity. `Available Articles on Ethnic Groups *Arabs *Berbers *Han Chinese *Indians *Javanese people *Malays *Mexicans *Mongols *Filipinos *Germans *Greeks *Persians *Russians *Somalis *Spaniards *Tausūgs *Turks Latest activity Category:Browse